This invention relates to the art of electric lamps, and more particularly to a new and improved portable electric lamp of explosion-proof construction.
The lamp with which this invention is concerned is of a type commonly used for illuminating mines or similar work environments containing explosive gases. In order that the lamp satisfy safety requirements of mines and other such working areas, the lamp must be of explosion-proof construction. In particular, such lamps should be adequately enclosed or sealed against entry of explosive gas, should be of a construction which limits or confines any internal explosion and its effects in the event that one does occur in the lamp, and should withstand impacts and shocks to which the lamp is exposed if dropped or bumped. An example of the lamp of an aforedescribed type is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,893 having the same inventor as the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable electric lamp of the aforedescribed type.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a lamp having an improved explosion-proof construction.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a lamp capable of providing a large amount of light relative to the length of the lamp.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a lamp which is relatively light in weight.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a lamp which is relatively inexpensive to construct and which has components which can be fabricated with relative ease.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a lamp having a construction which is highly resistant to impact and similar shocks.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide such a lamp having an electric bulb and improved means for protecting the bulb.
One more object of the present invention is to provide such a lamp which is relatively short in length rendering it easy to use in relatively confined areas.
Still one more object of the present invention is to provide such a lamp which is uncomplicated in construction and easy to service.